Yami to Hikari no Aiwa Rewrite
by omitchi
Summary: Chapter 09 : I can't see his expression on his face, but I can feel his love so much. AU Ita x xNaru pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. He already claimed by someone. **Wish**by clamp also not mine.

**AN:**After waiting a long time it's done (sobs). Please enjoy the new Yami no Hikari no Aiwa. Many thanks for my BETA 'Beautifully Chaotic' (hearts) and all the reviwers (bows). I'm very sorry if it takes a lot of time, the next chapter will follow soon.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**  
**_

_**Entries 00 :Prologue**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"_I will search for you. Wherever you are, I'll find you." A raven haired man said "I'm not going to lose you anymore I'm sorry that I never told you how I truly felt.I chose my need for revenge over showing my feelings for you.I was always hiding behind my need for vengeance until I felt a painful longing for you when you disappeared from my life."_

"_Dobe..."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

'_Is this a sin? Is this taboo? Since the moment you revealed yourself to me, you bring forth a feeling that I never knew.This, whatever this was, was wrong. It was all wrong and yet, it felt so right. It is making me insane, this feeling. I cannot rid myself of this. From the deepest part of my heart, I feel drawn to you. Am I following the wrong path in choosing you?'_

"_Nani o, kono kanjiru wa…."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

_**Itachi's POV**_

_Stroking the hair of the boy sleeping next to him, he felt calm and at peace with himself and with his companion. His presence was soothing to his very soul. Somehow, he could trust the young boy easily. He was so pure and so innocent. This boy was a beautiful creature with soft, golden hair, an effeminate body, skin that looked as if it had been kissed by the very sun, and the most beautiful blue eyes that put even the sky to shame. "You really are a wonder. Can you forgive me for the sins I am condemned for? For wanting you to be mine alone?"_

"_Ore wa…yurusaretain da…"_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__  
_

**Tsuzuku (to be continued)**

**Review please….**

Jap translation:

Dobe : idiot

Nani o, kono kanjiru wa : what is this feelings?

Ore wa…yurusaretain da : I…wish to be forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. He already marked by some raven haird man. **Wish **by clamp also not mine.

**AN: **hugs thanks for beautifully chaotic for being my beta….and all the reader/reviewers please enjoy it ok….the poll still open and the result nos is still equal…send more vote ok….

**Part I: Missing**

---Konoha city---

Almost three months ago, a raven haired man arrived in Konoha City, capital of Ho no Kuni. All the girls instantly took notice of him. It was hard not to. He had taken to walking the streets all the time, much to their delight. But he paid no attention to them as he was occupied with surveying every corner of the city through his dark bangs. This man was known as Sasuke Uchiha.

His mind was currently occupied with thoughts of the mission he was currently on. It was a very important mission that he needed to finish soon as he was steadily running out of time. Before his arrival in the City, he received the news that someone who held a very crucial position amongst the ranks of angels had gone missing. It didn't help his sense of urgency any that the very person missing also held a position in his heart; a very special one.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, I need you to go down to earth to find someone." Kakashi__ the one giving him the news, said seriously. __The tension in the air was thick and Kakashi's tone was not his normal one. It was enough to make Sasuke curious so he arched his eyebrow as a sign for Kakashi to continue._

"_It concerns Naruto. He was last seen at The Bridge between our world and the Underworld before he went missing." Hearing this made the Uchiha grit his teeth in anger as he tried to get his feelings under control and not attack the man._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" Anger filled his tone as his onyx eyes glared at the silver haired man in front of him._

"_We don't know the reason Sasuke... All we know is that he went to The Bridge for the seasonal meetings as our representative. However, when the meetings were over, all we found was a package of scrolls containing the signed agreements as well as the details of the meeting. Since then, we've been unable to sense him at all._

"_Does anyone else know about this?" _

"_No, we just got the news. And the only other person who knows besides me is Iruka. This is the first time one of the highest ranked Archangels has gone missing. We can't let the others know; let alone the Underworld. If this kind of information leak out, it could only bring forth chaos and calamity in the future."_

_End flashback_

He had tried random places around the city. Each and every place reaped the same results; nothing. Not a sign. The thought had crossed his mind several times that he might require help to accomplish this mission, but he was far too stubborn to ask for any. So he had continued searching, going to many different places in the city. Yet the outcome was always the same. There was just no single trace of him. He knew that this mission had a time limit. After all, angels who leave Heaven without permission from God will be punished according to how long the angel has been gone. If an angel has been gone for one season, they will be stripped of their rank. And yet, if an angel has been gone for four seasons, then that angel will be banned from Heaven forever. That is why he could not waste any time he got.

Sasuke, as one of the Archangels, could not hide his worry for his best friend, his only friend, Naruto Uzumaki; Archangel of Wind. He had known him since they were amongst the lower ranks. His beautiful friend -- who was the complete opposite of him -- with soft golden hair, sun-kissed skin, and the most enchanting blue eyes that could make even the sky envious. His face was adorned with three faint whisker mark scars on each cheek, making him look like a fox, especially when he was giving you one of his famous grins. He had an aura of gentleness and, mixed with his penchant for being loud, caused many to see him as the brightest angel in Heaven. Sasuke felt he was the only angel in Heaven who had such a special spirit in Heaven.

Focusing his mind back on his search, he couldn't help the rising feeling of unease. He had been on Earth for almost a season now and he had yet to find a clue pertaining to Naruto and his whereabouts. Normally, it would be easy to find an Archangel due to the vibrant aura from their wings. The Light of an angel's wings was bright enough to allow other angels to easily find them. Yet the question remained; how could Naruto remain hidden throughout the search? Why can't he sense any of Naruto's aura?

With a sigh, Sasuke started to walk around aimlessly, hoping he might sense Naruto's aura somewhere. He'd settle for anything at this point; any tiny little clue that would lead him to his best friend. He was becoming desperate and increasingly frustrated at the lack of results and his personal feelings in the matter weren't helping a bit. He had never said anything -- a fact in which he was cursing himself for even now -- but he was in love with Naruto. Every moment he spent with the blonde were the only times he could feel things like happiness and satisfaction. However, his damnable pride always prevented him from opening his heart to his blonde angel. The only thing he focused on – his most important task – was to have his revenge against his aniki, Itachi Uchiha.

Revenge hadn't always been the sole purpose of his life. Once he had been a happy child who did not even know about such dark thoughts. But that all changed because of _him_. He who had betrayed their family in a single day. The day that would forever be ingrained in Sasuke's mind. The day he began to hate his brother forever.

_another flashback_

"_You can't beat me as you are now, foolish otouto."_

'_Kuso, what has he done?' Thought a tear stricken boy, shocked by what he had seen. Their parents lay before him dead; their blood spreading all over the floor. And there his beloved aniki stood, gripping his bloodied sword tightly in his hand._

_The young boy's screams filled the room. The older boy suddenly turned around, facing him with cold, blood red eyes. His face held no emotion at all. Backing up into the wall, the little one started to shake, hoping all that he had seen was just a bad dream; a really, really bad dream. His mind kept screaming at him to move yet his body, still in shock, refused to obey._

_The older one kneeled down to the same level as the shaking boy and said to him.__"You will have to become stronger if you want to beat me, otouto-kun."_

_The shocked boy stared at his aniki, barely registering his words, when his eyes met with the red eyes of his brother. Suddenly, all he knew saw was the blackness that surrounded him._

_end flashback_

This incident was what made him what he was now; an avenger angel. After that day, his main priorities in his life had changed. At the top of his list was to kill a certain ex-angel; a traitor who became a fallen angel. Sasuke knew that he was hidden in the deepest area of the Underworld. He also knew that this was a place he could not go. But that would not deter him. He had promised himself that one day he would find a way to drag his brother out of the Underworld and have his revenge.

Sasuke shook his head in frustration. He was very distracted tonight and none of his errant thoughts were aiding in his search finding the missing angel. He knew his distraction was due to the fact that his time was almost up. To make matters worse, the time for the next seasonal meeting was drawing near. He was well aware of the gravity of the situation should he be unable to find Naruto in time. The Underworld representatives would not fail to notice his absence after all.

Naruto was renowned on both sides for more than just being a representative of Heaven during the meetings. He was most notably recognized for his preference of peace between Heaven and the Underworld as well as his avoidance (and abhorrence) of fights between the two. Yes, Naruto was so well-known that he even made friends with some of the residents of the Underworld. The only angel in Heaven who can tolerate the presence of Underworld creatures. But time was running out fast and if he did not find him it could only spell trouble for Heaven.

Sasuke suddenly became aware that it was late at night as a hush started to fill the streets. Deciding that he could accomplish no more at this hour, he started walking towards the apartment he had acquired for his stay in Konoha. He entered his dark apartment and automatically headed to his bedroom. He needed to rest his body so that he could begin his search again early tomorrow. Laying there on his bed, he allowed the darkness to sooth his frayed nerves and calm his mind. Tomorrow, he silently repeated to himself.

Before embracing the comforting darkness of sleep, he whispers in the air, "Dobe, where are you……?"

to be continued…."

_Jap translation :_

_Ho no Kuni : the fire country_

_Aniki :big brother_

_Kuso : damm_

_Otouto : litte brother_

_Ten : sky_

_Dobe : idiot_

_Information : _

_Seasonal meeting : a meeting where Heavens and Underworld agree to meet each other to disscuss all the problems between them. Held every seasons acording to the seasons in earth (four times a year). _

_The brigde : the only area agreed by both world to held the meetings. A sacred place for Heavens and Underworld._

_Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)_


	3. Chapter 3

Full Summary: AU

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside), SasoDei.

**Disclaimer: N**aru-chan never can be mine sigh, 'I still valued my life' glared by a red eyes man. **Wish **also not mine, they were own by **Clamp**.

**Beta by "Beautifully Chaotic."**

**AN; I'm alive, even with a long list of activities, and take a long time to re-write this one. I'll never abandon this story!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Spell"_

**Part II: When Dark Meets Light**

_Time line: A couple of seasons before both of them went missing_

**Underworld **

Uchiha Itachi, a former angel (and now a member of the Underworld), is well known in both worlds for his unlimited knowledge since he was little, which earned him the title of **'**_**TENSAI'**_. After he was banned from Heaven, he was labeled as a Fallen Angel; an ex-angel who is stripped of his/her position in Heaven. For reasons unknown by anyone, he joined the ranks of the Underworld. It didn't take long -- nor was it very difficult -- for him to rise fast in the ranks to become one of their high level generals. Since that time he was feared as the ex-angel who held the power of a demon; both in Heaven and the Underworld.

At the moment, the worlds were preparing for another of the seasonal meetings between them. This time, he had been chosen as one of the representatives for the meeting at the Bridge. This was the only area agreed upon by Heaven and the Underworld to meet and make important decisions; decisions regarding all that happen in both worlds as well as discussing the terms of the lasting peace treaty between them.

He hated the fact that he had had been chosen to attend this meeting. It was not so much the fact that he was a former angel and would have to face his former comrades. No, it was fact that there was a high probability that he would run into his foolish otouto, Sasuke there. However, seeing as he was one of the head generals, it was his responsibility to go. On top of that, he was reminded that he was a member of the _**'AKATSUKI'**_, the elite of the elite and the official rulers of the Underworld, and that it was a requirement for Akatsuki members to attend the meetings. After all, they decided the laws (and enforced them as they were essentially the law themselves) that govern every creature who resides within their world so they had to make sure that negotiations were handled properly.

In one of the many hallways of the Underworld Castle, a raven haired general was silently walking towards the gate when a voice called him from behind. "Oi, Itachi! Are you ready to go now, un?"

Itachi turned around when he heard the call and saw a long, blonde haired man approached him. Beside him was a red haired man who greeted Itachi with a little nod. Itachi recognized them as Sasori and Deidara; fellow members of Akatsuki.

"Hnn."

To ease the silence between them, Deidara decided to start a conversation. "Did you know that the Archangels are going to be present at the Bridge? I heard one of them, named Naruto, is one of the prettiest of them all. I heard that he is also known as God's most beloved angel. I can't wait to see if the rumor is true or not, un." Deidara grins and then winks at his Danna-sama, Sasori.

Much to his chagrin, there is not a single response from either general concerning this. Curiosity getting the better of him, the blond tries to peek at the raven's face from the corner of his eyes to see if his face showed any hint of emotions. Itachi's face, of course, was still blank. It seemed that the nickname _**'The Ice Queen'**_ given to the raven general (though never said in his presence if they valued their life) was completely accurate. But what he didn't realize, though, was that his Danna-sama was silently jealous because of his comments about a certain angel as well as his sudden interest in a certain raven.

A voice rang out, effectively breaking the silence and pulling Deidara away from peering at Itachi's emotionless visage. "Deidara, if you are going to just babble and prance around like a moron, then I'm going on ahead. Just don't be late." Sasori, the red hair man said, turning his head slightly before walking away and purposely avoiding the blond in front of him.

"Eh, Danna-sama, are you jealous?" The blond, grinning with happiness at the thought of his Danna-sama actually being jealous, soon took off chasing after him. After all, he wasn't about to leave his Danna-sama's side. Yep, there was no way he was going to give away his place with the red haired to general to anyone else.

Itachi could only sigh at the antics of his fellow general.

Not long afterwards, the three could be seen riding the Nightmares towards their destination. They were trying to reach the Bridge as soon as possible. Halfway there, Itachi saw something that completely captured his attention. _'An angel? Why is there an Angel near the lake right now?'_ Feeling curious, Itachi ordered the other two generals to go on ahead, leaving no room for the other to argue. Once they nodded their acquiescence, he gave the Nightmare the command to take him down to the lake. The Nightmare, a startlingly beautiful black unicorn, silently obeys his owner's command.

He made sure to land far enough away so that the angel wouldn't sense him but close enough to get a better look. Taking in the sight of the angel, the only word that he could think in his mind was '_kirei'_. Bright, golden hair fell softly around his shoulders. His skin seemed to be kissed by the very sun. His body was feminine and draped with robes of white that were trimmed with gold which only added to the angel's ethereal looks. Yet the most captivating part of the angel was his eyes. They were the most beautiful clear, sky blue eyes he had ever seen.

Bridge

Konohamaru, one of Heaven's cherubs, and two of his friends flew across the sky as they approached a familiar blond angel named Naruto.

Naruto turned towards the cherubs when he sensed their approach. He was glad to see the little ones as they were dear to him; especially Konohamaru. Ever since the day he took in the cherub as his apprentice, he felt like they were brothers. "Ara, Konohamaru. Are you having a good day?" Naruto asked, one of his famous smiles directed at the boy.

"Hai mochiron da yo…ne, Naruto-sama; today is a big day for us. I'd like to help too." He said as he tugged on the archangel's clothes. The boy was so fully of spirit. "Sou day yo, Naruto-sama. If there is anything we can do then let us help too…" The other cherubs were eager to follow the black haired cherub's example.

Naruto could not help but smile at the boy's words. Today indeed was the day for the important meeting between both worlds. Fearing for the little cherubs' safety, he decided it would be best if they were away from the area. It would be best, he decided as there were really no adult angels available to guard the young cherubs, if they were to return to Heaven. This way they would not fall prey to any demons lurking about.

"It is okay, Konohamaru-kun. Why don't you guys go to Iruka-sensei's place? I'm sure he will need more help than I will."

The little cherub seemed like he was beginning to panic. He really didn't want to leave the blond angel's side.

"But I didn't want to….." he said in a small voice akin to a whisper.

Naruto looked at the boy curiosity written all over his face because of the boy's odd behavior.

Before he can question Konohamaru about his actions, another angel approached them. "Naruto," Said the raven haired angel standing before them. He was Sasuke, the Angel of Fire.

"The meeting will be starting soon. The others have already left for the meeting area." He said without so much as glancing at the little cherubs who were now hiding behind the blond's robe.

"Have you come here to pick me up?" Naruto queried while smiling at his friend.

"Hn"

Not happy with the response he received he crossed his arms before pouting at Sasuke.

The raven couldn't help but smirk at his friend's reaction. Really, he was too easy to rile up. "Come one, we cannot be late," he said.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke before smiling at the small boy next to him. He playfully patted him on the head as he said "I'm going then. See you later, Konohamaru. Go to Iruka-sensei's place. I will see you after the meeting is done.

"Aa…Itterashaimase," Konohamaru called after the angels, waving goodbye.

Naruto and Sasuke were traveling towards the Bridge when, suddenly, something caught the blond's attention. He stopped abruptly before turning to his companion and telling him to go on ahead.

"Oi, Dobe what…" Raising an eyebrow, the raven protested this. He did not want to let Naruto out of his sight. Yet, before he could get the words out, the blond angel cut him off. "I'll catch up with you shortly, okay? So don't worry. Believe it!" Naruto flashed one of his famous fox-like grins at Sasuke in an attempt to reassure him.

Sasuke could do nothing but sigh before continuing his journey to the meeting area. After all, once Naruto set his mind on something it was almost impossible to make him change it, He knew well.

Once Sasuke continued on, Naruto flew down to a tree that was beside a very beautiful lake. "The branch broke because the wind blew to hard." He said while gently fingering the broken tree limb.

Closing his eyes, he whispered a spell calling forth his power to heal the branch. _"I wish for a Healing wind to come and mend this broken branch."_ A soft blue colored wind began to blow, circling the branch and starting the healing process.

The blond watched for a moment before a genuine smile spread across his face in satisfaction. "It is okay now. I already asked the wind not to blow so hard again." He murmured, once again gently stroking the healing branch.

He was still murmuring to the tree when he sensed something approaching him. When he looked in the direction of the aura he had sensed, he saw a tall man. He had long black hair, which was tied back into a low ponytail by a red ribbon. He was wearing a long, flowing robe belted with black leather that covered his perfect body. His skin seemed to be a perfect shade of alabaster that complimented the darkness of his hair. And his eyes. His eyes were a deep, rich shade of crimson, set within an aristocratic face, and seemed to gaze through him into his very soul.

_**Third POV**_

Naruto turned fully to face the mysterious man and smiled in greeting towards him. Sensing that he needed to leave shortly to make it to the meeting, he turned around in order to fly away. Before he could, though, the raven haired man grabbed his hand and asked, "Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yes." The angel answered him with smile in his face.

Holding his hand for a moment longer, the dark haired male said to the angel, "After the meeting is over, I'll wait for you here. Don't forget." Nodding in acknowledgement, Naruto flew away after his hand was released.

This was when the Dark met the Light…

_**To be continued**_

_**Please review**_

_**AN: please review in the order to giving some inspiration to my brain, and keeping it work plenty ideas for this fics and the other prepared fics. And for my Beta-san, if she wasn't there to help me, I'll be dammed….she was my saviour!! Big Hugs.**_

_**I'm will close the poll I made. The result is: prototype chapter one of "Itoshii kitsune"( Beloved Kitsune ).**_

_**Jap translation:**_

_**Tensai : genius**_

_**Yami : dark**_

**Aa…Itterashaimase : have a nice trip**

**Hai mochiron da yo : yes of course**

**Sama : a japanese suffix to call someone in a higher position.**

**Ne : oi**

**Sou day yo ; that is true**

_**Dobe : idiot, fools**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own it...wish also made by someone else...

**beta : **beautifully chaotic 3

**AN: **i'm so sory if this one comes late, at least its out now...so enjoy

Full Summary: AU,Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

--

**Part III: Stay by My Side**

--

It wasn't long after their initial meeting before they would meet each other again. His duty at the meetings complete, Itachi was resting on the side of the lake he had met the angel at earlier. The echo of their promises to each other rang through his mind. In this moment of solitude and tranquility, he took the time to wonder about the promise he made. He wasn't quite sure why he had done it. He could not deny, though, that he yearned to see the blond angel again despite not feeling like himself once he laid eyes upon the golden angel.

The sun was still shining brightly as his portion of the meetings hadn't run long this time around. As such, he decided to lay down under the shade of the trees by the shore. It was no coincidence that he was laying on the very spot, beneath the very tree, that he had first caught sight of the angel.

After waiting for some time, thoughts full of sun kissed skin and eyes the shade of blue the sky would be jealous of, he felt an aura nearing him followed by a beautiful voice.

"Are you resting?" The blond angel asked him as he walked towards the raven haired general, one of his sweet smiles gracing his lips.

The raven man silently felt so glad the angel remembered his request to meet again here, but his stoic face was, as usual, devoid of emotion.

"So you came then…" he replied while still lying comfortably on the ground. Naruto answered the man in from of him with a little nod of his head.

There was a silence between them that hovered between comfortable and uncomfortable until Itachi decided to start a conversation. "How come you are not afraid of me?"

"Eh, care to explain why I should be afraid of you?" His companion asked.

"Perhaps because I am a demon and you are an angel…" He said to the boy, not once showing the surprise he felt at the blonde's answer.

Naruto became silent suddenly thinking upon the raven's comment. Not long after he clasped his hands in front of him and said something that Itachi had never expected. At least, not from an angel who was in front of someone who could be construed as their enemy. "Ah, sou da ne," he said, smiling brightly at Itachi.

Getting up from his earlier position, Itachi stepped toward the angel. Once he was near him, he took his time studying the blond angel's features. He noted that he was taller than the boy as he stood at 6' 2" while the blond topped off at 5'6". He was immensely intrigued by the blonde's current behaviour and so decided to continue their conversation with a simple introduction. "Itachi…" he murmured, giving a short bow.

"Ah, so you are of the famous Akatsuki generals," Naruto said, never once showing fear nor hatred towards the demon.

Itachi was very interested in this angel now. Despite knowing his name, it was obvious he wasn't afraid of him. He had never seen anyone react quite like the blond before him. Even in the Underworld they shy away from him in fear. Amongst the Heavens, he is known and feared as a ruthless, merciless, and a very lethal demon. And he could see – yes he could see it in his eyes – that this very angel knew this and was well aware of his reputation and deeds. Yet here he stood before him, gracing him with a soft smile upon his face.

Yes, very interesting, he could not help but think. Gently, he took one of the angel's hands in his and raised the palm of it to his lips placing a soft kiss upon it. Naruto could only giggle slightly at the raven's actions.

With the melodious sound of the blonde angel's laugh whispering in his ear, he could feel something start to grow within the deepest parts of his heart. He was really attracted to this boy; to his very presence. Never in his life has he ever garnered such amusement from anyway.

"I like you," he suddenly said to Naruto. Not bothering to wait for his answer, he spoke again. "I'll be waiting for you at our next meeting then." With that he excused himself, leaving a surprised angel gaping at the raven's confession.

Itachi felt so bad for leaving suddenly without allowing him to answer but he had felt anger course through his veins when he had sensed another demonic presence. It was highly likely that it had been ordered to bring him back to castle and so, for the safety of his angel (and to avoid the consequences should it become known that a demon was fraternizing with an angel outside of the required meeting time and place); he felt it prudent to return earlier than he had originally planned. Damn the one seeking him out during such an important time.

--

**Underworld**

Returning to the castle, Itachi hooked the Nightmare up to one of the stalls there. He walked through the gate intent on reaching his room quickly. The journey had tired him out enough, even if he wasn't exactly actively involved in the meeting. His mind had been consumed with thoughts of the blond angel he had laid eyes on and their promise to meet once the meetings were over. And so, instead of participating in the meetings he had just sat there counting down to the moment it would be over and he could meet his angel.

It was only natural for his thoughts to once again be taken over by the magnificent angel. He was hoping that he would find his way back to him somehow. He was becoming very aware of the fact that he wanted the angel to only be his. The angel himself was nothing short of a wonder to him. How could a mere angel make the great demon general feel so unsure of himself? It was a puzzle, an unfinished puzzle to be exact, and he hated when he couldn't figure a puzzle out.

Walking through the halls, he spotted two figures nearing him. One was a man with red hair, who was silently following behind the other man at his own pace. The other man seemed to be running towards Itachi and had long, blond hair. _'Not as blond as my angel had,'_ he thought to himself. He sighed softly to himself when the blond man had caught up to him and started to ramble on and ask random questions.

"Mou, Danna-sama…Itachi is not listening to meeee…" The blond whined to the red haired man; his rambling being obviously ignored by the famed ice queen.

"Leave it alone, Deidara," Sasori, otherwise known as Deidara's Danna-sama, scolded all the while glaring at the raven demon for stealing his blonde's lover attention.

The raven general was well aware of the jealous gaze Sasori was directing at him and couldn't help but give out a tired sigh followed by a low 'hn'. Not wanting to waste his time further with the couple, he continued his journey to his room.

However, before he could escape the couple, Deidara kept on pestering him with questions. He was unwilling to let the raven escape his inquisition.

"Oi, Itachi! Why weren't you at the meeting earlier? Where did you go? Not skipping again, are you? Or maybe you got some angel to do you?" On and on Deidara kept on asking Itachi.

Itachi paused in his steps when he heard the last question from the blond demon. With a small smirk he answered with his infamous 'hn' as thoughts of a certain angel flitted through his mind.

When he saw his fellow general smirking, Deidara started in on him again. "You pervert! There was one, wasn't there? He asked with a teasing laugh, completely unaware of his Danna-sama's increasing jealousy. Obviously, the red head didn't like the fact that his blond demon's attention was focused solely on the raven general.

Pulling the blond toward him suddenly, Sasori wrapped his arm around his blonde's waist. "Well Deidara, I think that Itachi can mind his own business, don't you Itachi?" If there was a doubt before, it was painfully obvious to the raven just how jealous Sasori was at the moment. Deidara could only gape at his mate's behaviour, as this was a side of him he had never seen before.

"Hn, I take my leave then. Enjoy your selves," Itachi said before gracefully walking away from the couple. He was glad to leave them behind, as he did not feel like being near his jealous colleague any longer.

Finally he had reached his room. The room was dark as he walked through his door but he didn't mind. He took off his robe as he walked further and past the black gauze curtains surrounding his king-sized bed.

Lying upon his bed, he thought back to what his fellow general said to him earlier and realized a wish he wanted; what he wanted was a particular blond angel. He could tell that the feeling he had was not just random lust towards his angel. In the past he used to **'**_**eat'**_any angel he deemed fit enough to satisfy his lust. Yet this one was different. He wanted to be held by the angel, caressed by him, and simply wanting nothing more than for the angel to be by his side forever.

"Ore no tenshi…Soon you'll be mine," He said to air. The image of his blond angel's blue eyes was the last thing he saw as the darkness of sleep enveloped him.

--

**Bridge**

Time passed and it was once again time for the seasonal meeting between the realms. For Naruto and Itachi, this also meant that they could meet once again by the lake as they had promised. They were sitting under the very same tree that they had met the first time. Itachi was lying on the ground again while Naruto was sitting beside him. Much like the last time, the raven haired general was the first to speak.

"If you're asked to come, you'll come. That is the angel's habit," he said, all the while smirking at the boy sitting near him.

Grinning at his companion instead of being annoying by the remarks, Naruto simply said, "The meeting will start soon. Are you coming?"

"Hn…" was the raven's answer; his face perfectly devoid of emotions and showing zero interest in the subject.

The angel frowned at the behaviour of his demonic companion before retorting, "But this is important for both Heaven and the Underworld. Why…."

Itachi grabbed the angel's arm before he could finish his words and pulled him down, effectively trapping him between the ground and his chest. "I'm only interested in you, nothing else matters besides you," he said, gazing softly down at the beautiful creature underneath him.

Naruto's eyes softened and he rewarded Itachi by giving him the most beautiful smile. "Aa, me too…"

Itachi had to admit that he was shocked by the answer. However, the shock was quickly replaced by a thrill of excitement. Locking it down, he murmured a simple 'really?', his tone mostly emotionless yet with a teasing undertone, not wanting to believe what really happen to him right now.

"Yes," the angel beneath him said in a soft breath.

Itachi couldn't hide his surprise anymore. He had fallen for the angel; fallen hard. He truly loved him. And there was this feeling, this feeling that he did not want the boy to slip from his grasp. Feeling this possessiveness surge through him -- this need to have the blonde angel be his only one, his mate -- he pulled the boy closer to him all the while kissing him softly on his pink, petal soft lips.

"I'll take your word. Stay by my side always."

--

To be continued

--

Japanese translation:

Ah, sou da ne : oh, that right…

Ore no tenshi " my angel

AN2: may i have reviews??


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, if I claim to have narucchi some one will kill me….

an: sorry if took long time to finish...i had my reason...sorry...but to all reviewer...thanks for the support...bless you all...

--

**Part IV: wishes**

--

**Angel's realm**

Back in the Angel's Realm, a certain little blond angel is in the company of his so called 'rival' and 'best friend'. They had just finished their training session which had included a spare as well as practicing a few spells. While catching their breaths, they sat side by side under a nice big willow tree in the training area. A couple of days had already passed since the incident at the bridge between the angel and the demon. Thankfully, no one knew what had happened between them. However, the encounter weighed heavily on Naruto's mind. After hearing the confession from his newly made friend, he could only stare in wonder at what could have triggered the demon general to say something like that.

"_I like you."_

The words kept ringing in the blond angel's ears. To most people, they would just be three simple little words but, for the petite blond angel, they were worth more than simple words. They had a very special meaning to him. Naruto cannot believe that such words could come from someone he had just met a couple of times before. It was safe to say that Naruto was a bit clueless and didn't seem to realize the full implications behind everything that happened with his new friend. Remembering the meeting between them caused a pink blush to warm Naruto's lovely face.

While Naruto was lost in the memories of his encounter with Itachi, it seemed that his dazed state attracted the attention of a couple of angels who were near him before he became distracted. One such angel was Sasuke Uchiha, the Angel of Fire and one of the Four Highest ranked archangels. The raven angel appeared to be quite angry that his friend suddenly started daydreaming. Unknown to the others, Sasuke actually wished that he could have all Naruto's attention center solely on him and became jealous if someone tried to take his blonde's attention from him.

One of the tricks that Sasuke used to get the petite angel's attention is to call Naruto 'Dobe'. This always got under Naruto's skin and made him quite furious at being called as such. There wasn't much he could do about it except get back at Sasuke by giving his own nickname of 'teme'.

"Dobe. Oi, Dobe…" The raven haired angel calls to his friend while waving a hand in front of his face. When that didn't get his attention he hit Naruto up side his head.

"Owwwiiieeee! That hurt, TEME!" Sasuke's hit seemed to knock Naruto out of his dazed state.

Pouting, Naruto grumbled various words and death threats in a low voice while rubbing the spot on his head where the Angel of Fire had just hit him. Unbeknownst to the blond, his actions caused the raven to blush. Sasuke felt that the blond was just so damn cute and he'd like to find one person who wouldn't blush when faced with such a cute angel sitting in front of them, wearing a white robe (that only adds to his innocent aura), pouting his small pink lips, and whose sparkling, big blue eyes are full of unshed tears causing said blue eyes to glitter even more. In fact, Sasuke was so affected by this image that he was trying, desperately, to hold back the blood with his hand that threatened to gush from his nose. Damn, Naruto and all his cuteness, Sasuke couldn't help but think.

Noticing the silence from his friend, Naruto looked up towards angel standing in front of him curiously. Sasuke was inwardly panicking when Naruto looked up at him and saw that his face was red and he was holding his nose.

"Oi, Teme…are you alright?" The blond asked while quickly standing near his friend, afraid that the raven would faint suddenly.

"Hn," was the only answer Sasuke could give the blond. He didn't want to say anything else because of the high chance he would embarrass himself further. He suddenly realized just how close Naruto was standing next to him in order to check his condition and just how much his willpower was decreasing. Deciding that it would be in everyone's best interest, he moved a bit away from the blond so that the temptation to pounce him would diminish…hopefully.

"Ne, Sasuke…is it possible to like someone a lot who you have just met recently?" The younger angel suddenly asked his best friend.

Hearing that single question caused Sasuke's heart to throb a little. He couldn't suppress his curiosity and so he had to ask. "Recently, Dobe? Why are you asking?"

He had refrained from asking Naruto 'who' this someone was though it wasn't easy. To make matters worse, the blond hadn't answered his question and, instead, started to blush. Though Sasuke would never admit it, Naruto's silence was making him uneasy. He decided that he could no longer hold back the question he had really wanted to ask.

"Do I know this person?" Sasuke asked, his voice clearly dripping with jealously.

Sasuke was holding a mental breath. Here was his best friend, known fondly by some as a sunshine angel, whom he had fallen in love with. He felt such an alarming degree of possessiveness towards his blond. He didn't want Naruto to be with someone else. Just the idea caused his heart to clench painfully. Because, deep inside his heart, he knew that Naruto was his only light, guiding him through the darkness. And so he waited with baited breath for his blond to answer his question.

Naruto was startled by what Sasuke had asked him. 'Did he know him?? Wait a second; Sasuke didn't know any demons, right? Maybe he knows a few?' Still deep in thought, Naruto decided to brace himself to ask the raven angel.

"Sasuke, do you know someone named Itachi?"

Stunned by the question, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the memories of the time his traitorous brother killed all of the Uchihas. He tried, in vain, to clear his mind of the images that will, no doubt, keep repeating in his mind for who knows how long. It was the nightmare he had to deal with every night and now, with just one name, it was haunting him during the day.

Try as he might, the images continued to flow as well as the last words his brother spoke to him. Words that always rang through his mind -- words that he could hear clear as if his brother was speaking them in his ear right this very moment. _'You will have to become stronger if you want to beat me, otouto-kun.'_

"URUSAI" He suddenly shouted, shocking Naruto with his sudden outburst.

Uhmm…Sasuke, are you okay?" The blonde asked; a hint of panic in his voice. He could tell that something was upsetting his friend if he was acting like this. He couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if it bothers you. Just forget about it, okay?

"It's okay Dobe, just…." His tone of voice clearly said that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet with Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to pity him.

The blond simply nodded at this. He felt bad because, though he wasn't sure how, he had obviously brought up painful memories for Sasuke. Yet, he would be here when his raven friend was ready to talk to him.

Hating the gloomy aura and silence between them, Naruto searched for another – happier – topic to talk about. Yet, before he could say anything, he felt a familiar aura approaching them. "It's Kakashi-sensei," the blond muttered.

No sooner than he said the name than a silver haired angel flew through the sky, landing right in front of them. He raised his hand in greeting before shouting his trademark "YO!" The duo were understandably embarrassed by the elder angel's behaviour.

Forgetting his discomfort, Naruto lunged at his sensei to hug him. "Kakashi-sensei! You're back!" He shouted happily, missing the heated glare of jealously coming from his companion.

Kakashi smiled down at the blond one and replied just as cheerfully. "Maa, of course I'm back. I really, reaaaally missed you, you know. I'd be hurt if you didn't want me to return early." His little speech was completed with a fake tear in his eye.

Kakashi looked to be in his late thirties. He had spiky, silver hair and an eye patch covering his left eye. His clothing was quite simple. He was dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt, grey colored khakis pants, a deep teal vest jacket, and matching shoes. For reasons no one understood, Kakashi also wore a mask on his face. It had become one of Naruto's goals in life to see under the mask.

"Seeenseeeeeiiiii," the blond whined. "I'm happy you returned early but did you bring me the item I requested, right?" Naruto asked, a bright of aura of happiness surrounding him as a grin spread across his face.

Suddenly there was silence between them. Grinning slightly and scratching the back of his head, the elder angel nervously said "Maa, you see….when I was walking down there (A/N: He means Earth.)…there was a lady passing in front of me and…."

Before he could continue his speech, the blond cut him off with a loud yell of 'LIAR!' Naruto pouted, angry at the man as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, you didn't forget that about my request, did you?" The little blond angel asked, his blond bangs falling over his eyes shielding them from what would no doubt be a glare. However, that did little to contain the cold aura that began to gather around him.

Feeling the change in Naruto's aura, Kakashi gave a small laugh. His joke had not worked again and he decided that it would be best to just surrender.

"Ahaha…well actually your order is already in the hands of a cute dolphin. He's already waiting for you at the academy."

Upon hearing this, the cold aura around the blond was instantly replaced with his bright, happy one. He was practically shining. "No way. Are you joking with me sensei?" Naruto asked his sensei with eyes full of hope or, as most people referred to that looks as, Naruto's dreaded puppy dog eyes attack.

No one can resist Naruto's puppy dog eyes, including Kakashi. With a big grin from under his mask he told the blond, "Maa, he's already waiting for you. Now go there before IT's gone.'

After those words were said, Naruto wasted no time in flapping his wings and hurryingly heading towards a certain brunette teacher's place. He made sure to say a quick '_thanks_' and '_see you later_' to the two angels before he was gone in a flash.

--

--

Not long after Naruto had left, Sasuke had to admit he was curious as to what the blonde's request had been. He decided to ask the elder angel about it.

"What was IT that the dobe requested of you?" The younger angel asked, once again not hiding the jealous tone in his voice.

"My, my. Do we have a jealous fan now?" Kakashi asked with what could have been a sly grin beneath his mask. He always had fun watching his ex-student's reactions. In the Heavens, Sasuke is well known for his short temper. Combine the two and you had the reason that Kakashi loved to mercilessly tease the younger angel.

Sure enough the teasing hit it's mark and the teen was now glaring icily at his sensei. The sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard as bits of blue lightening began to gather in the teen's hand. It seemed that Naruto was a delicate topic to discuss in front of the raven teen.

"Maaa Sasuke, you know that is dangerous don't you? Can we at least settle this with peace, ne?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask, his eye curved into a happy half-moon. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. 'I always forget that Naruto is a touchy subject for him. It's not surprising that Naruto is the only one who can light up his dark life. Yet, it's just so fun to see the emotions in his face. Ah, the joy of youthfulness.'

Before he could get completely lost in his thoughts and daydreams, a voice spoke a simple question. "So?"

"Well, he just wanted some ramen. You know how he is obsessed with that earth food," he answered with a sigh.

"And then?"

"What? It's all. Nothing else I swear."

"Not about that! I was asking about your mission on Earth."

The changing of the topic caught the elder by surprise though he didn't show it. He hadn't expected that Sasuke would ask him about his mission.

"It seems that a group of fallen angels started to make trouble. It's not labeled high risk at the moment. Some of the archangels were sent to spy on their movements and are to then report if there are any chances that they will become a treat to us and to the humans.

"Are you going to send more archangels to Earth for the mission?"

"Maybe. We still don't know the much about what's going on. When the group returns with their report we will have to discuss it with the council. It's a possibility that we will send more teams.

"Hn"

"Maa, I'm quite tired now. I think it's time for me to search for a certain kind dolphin to help me with this problem." He grinned cheerfully while petting the Sasuke's head, purposely ruffling his hair a bit. "Ja ne, bouya…" With that said he took off from there leaving the teen alone in the training area.

Naruto had met with Iruka-sensei, whom Kakashi referred to as the cute dolphin, and had devoured his ramen. He always enjoyed meeting with Iruka. In fact, being with the brunette teacher and eating ramen together was one of his favorite things to do. For Naruto, Iruka was very much like his own family. Sometimes he was like a mother figure as his sensei's attitude tended to be that of a mother hen. Yet, at the same time, he was also like a father. Naruto cherished that relationship with his teacher. After all, Iruka was one his most important and precious people.

--

--

After his meeting with Iruka he took to the skies. As he flew across the skies, he took off to the one place that was his sanctuary within Heaven. No one knew about his secret place. He had found it when he was still a little angel; a time before he joined the ranks of the archangels. He had decorated his 'garden', as he was wont to call it, with sakura trees and many types of beautiful flowers that he had collected when on missions. More than a sanctuary, his garden had become something akin to his home.

Sitting in this garden, the angel become lost in thought. He was thinking back on all the things that have happened with his newly made demonic friend. Naruto could already feel something start to grow within his heart even if he wasn't sure himself what he was feeling towards the demon general. With each thought of him, more and more Naruto wanted to spend more time with him.

'_I wonder…is it a sin to be attracted to someone who is on the opposite side?'_ He asked himself. And yet, the more he thought about Itachi the more he longed for him.

"I thought I had already fulfilled all of my needs. Yet, his presence brings so many unknown emotions to my life…" He murmured to himself as his mind continued to think on what was happening to him. _'If there's something I can't fulfill by myself, how come it is he who always appears when I think upon my ultimate wishes in life?'_

The shade from the tree was creating a serene aura around him, allowing him to relax. The wind began to blow, gently caressing his beautiful face, almost as if it was telling him that it was okay to feel this way. His mind began to clear except for one person – Itachi, the demon general.

Softly, he said to himself, "He already fills my mind with his presence. I like when he is around me. With him I am surrounded by peace and tranquility.

He remembered the way onyx eyes gazed upon him gently and his soothing voice when he whispered words in his ear…_'Che! This is insane. I should not be thinking about it, about him. But, there is something that just draws me to him. I have already learned all I can on how to fulfill my needs. It seems that there is one thing I haven't learned yet. Could it be that my meeting with him can give me the answer to all this?'_

"It seems that there is one mission that is my new attraction; a wish I can't fulfill alone." He whispered to the wind. Silently, he prayed knowing he couldn't wait to meet the demon again.

"I must meet you again, to find my answer. I can hardly wait…"

--

--

--

to be continued,

dear reader...click the button beneath this ok...i want some reviews from you all...i promise i'll be good...i'm a good boy after all...

Jap translate

Urusai : shut up

Ja na, bouya : see you later boy.

Dobe : idiot

Teme : bastard

Ne : oi


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (onesided).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. a gorgeous black haired man with a pair of red eyes had kidnapped him before i can....

**AN:** a really sorry for the waiting...(hides away)... i really busy with graduation, works, cosplay contests, and missing someone, etc... but please to all the readers to review this one...i really need a supporting spirit....and again it's beta-ed by Beautifully chaotic~~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part V: Wishes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A season has come and gone rather quickly without anyone really noticing it. Both of the worlds would soon become busy again with preparations for the seasonal meetings. The situation was always risky around this time as both sides prepared their representatives as well as tightening the guards in anticipation of several worse case scenarios that could happen at anytime.

This event had also become something special to our little blond angel for he had met the Demon general who stole his attention and brought to light the mystery that still lingered in his heart. Unknown to the Archangel of Wind, the Demon general seemed quite excited to have the opportunity to meet again with his angel.

At the moment, said blond angel was with his other companions, The Great Four Archangel, in a meeting with the elder angels and Kami-sama as well. They were preparing for the seasonal meeting on The Bridge that was to be held in a couple of weeks. As usual, the archangels will be there as representatives as well as guarding Kami-sama as their primary mission. The archangels consisted of Naruto, the Archangel of Wind; Sasuke, the Archangel of Fire; Shikamaru, the Archangel of Earth; and Haku, the Archangel of Water. They were truly the most important angels in the Heavens as well as an elite team directly under the command of Kami-sama.

And now, when the meeting was about to start, there was a certain elder angel who was currently missing. A groan came from the current leader of the Heavens, Tsunade-sama – one of the legendary sannin who held the title of the fifth Kami-sama.

Known for her short-temper, the Godaime of the Heavens then shouted to all who were in the meeting room.

"Would someone bring HIM here?!"

There was a collective groan from many of the occupants in the room. Others were so embarrassed that you could almost imagine seeing a large sweat drop around their head. As it stood, finding him was not an easy task if he didn't want to be found and here they were being told they HAD to bring him here? Several were silently cursing the perpetually late, silver-haired elder angel for being impossible.

Even the four elite archangels shook their heads at this matter. One was groaning and mumbling about how troublesome it was. The archangel with the long, brown hair's reaction was to smile softly. Even the raven haired archangel's famous 'Hn' could be heard. The little blond-haired angel could on sigh, pray, and sympathize with a certain brunette angel, almost certain that the Elder Angel was late because of him.

After a moment of silence the door of the meeting room suddenly opened with a loud bang. As if summoning him, the very same silver-haired angel they had been waiting for all this time strolled casually through the door giving his famous greeting.

"Yo" Which was followed by his reason for being late. "Sorry I'm late. There was a nanny who needed my help on my way here…" And, as usual, before he could finish his reason for being late, all the participants in the room yelled 'LIAR' at him rather loudly. Of course, to say yell is an understatement as angels as far as the outside of the palace could hear the yelling quite clearly.

Without wasting another moment, the Godaime decided to open the meeting by punishing a certain angel. "KA-KA-SHI…" The tightly clenched fists were a definite sign of her anger toward the man. "You're banned from the school grounds for a season."

Her words had their desire effect for as they left her lips, Kakashi paled and seem to react as if he had been struck by lightning. When he regained his senses a long 'NO' was shouted as he realized he would not be able to see his dolphin-chan.

Xxxx

After everything had calmed down, they had started the meeting. There were lots of things to discuss. For one they had to finish planning for the upcoming seasonal meeting. This particular meeting was very important as they would be discussing the angel and demon populations on Earth and plans to keep it balanced properly. On top of that, there was also the recent appearance of creatures on Earth who were claiming to be fallen angels.

Near the end of the meeting, the Godaime made a big decision about their problems.

Minna, I'm not going to bring all four elite archangels with me to the seasonal meeting," She said.

This statement was met with shock and panic. The council, especially, did not agree with this decision. Even the four archangels in question could not believe what had been said and it was obvious to each of them as they stared at each other.

A loud slam on the table rang throughout the room followed by the loud voice of the Godaime. "SILENCE!!" This was immediately effective as all sound in the room ceased. After all, no one wanted to try the patience of their Godaime.

"The four archangels are important as your guard. Why would you decide not to bring them all?" One of the council members bravely asked their leader. The question was followed by lots of murmured agreements of 'sou da yo' or 'mochiron da'.

All of this was giving Tsunade a headache. Why couldn't she make a simple decision without everyone having a fit? Taking a deep breath, she calmly explained her reasons for this.

I will only bring Naruto, the archangel of Wind and Haku, the archangel of Water to the meeting. As for Shikamaru, the archangel of Earth and Sasuke, the archangel of Fire, they will be leading a team of angels to investigate the fallen angels on Earth."

"Why at this time though? Why don't you just send the investigation team? Why must two of the archangels be sent on this mission as well? Can this not wait until after the meeting is done?" These questions flew at the Godaime from various council members and elder angels simultaneously.

Once again Tsunade shouted "URUSAI" silencing all the participants. "If the fallen angels were not making such a ruckus I would not be sending two archangels. However, the rapidly increasing numbers of the fallen angels are not to be taken so lightly. This can threaten the balance of the three worlds and the peace treaties with the Underworld.

"Sasuke…Shikamaru…both of you will go this afternoon. Take the mission scroll after this meeting is over." The order of the Godaime rang clearly throughout the room. "And Kakashi, you'll be going with me to the meeting and leading the guards.

Both of the archangels, being elite members, professionally replied with "Kashikomarmashita." Their firm answer was heard by all the occupants of the room.

With that answer, the meeting ended. The four archangels stood up following the Godaime out of the meeting room toward her office up on the top floor of the palace. Kakashi stayed in the meeting room with the guards to discuss with them orders and duty rosters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the office, the Godaime's assistant Shizune had arrived handing her the mission scroll. She checked it briefly to ascertain that it was the correct scroll before giving it to the two archangels. Once she was done and the archangels were looking over the scroll themselves, she decided to verbally brief them on the mission.

"I want you to search for the main suspect. Once you have discovered their identity, I want you to try and banish the source," The Godaime explained.

While Sasuke looked over the scroll his mind was focused on something else. When the chosen members for this mission had been announce, Sasuke had silently cursed the decision. He had really wanted to be paired with his blond angel. They worked well together and were, arguably, the best team there was. So he couldn't help but be curious as to why they were being separated. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask the Godaime about her choice of teams.

"Why were Shikamaru and I chosen for this mission?" The Raven asked.

Once the question was asked, everyone else's curiosity came out to play as it was well known that the raven angel preferred to be paired with a certain blond. This also caused other reactions from his fellow archangels. Shikamaru was heard to be muttering his infamous 'troublesome'. Haku was silently chuckling over both Sasuke's boldness and Shikamaru's predicable response. Naruto was confused to the point you could almost see several question marks above his head. He obviously didn't get why Sasuke was asking the question nor did he realize what Sasuke was really trying to ask. As for Tsunade, she couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke while thinking of ways to tease him.

"Heh, why are you questioning my decision?" she asked while trying to act as a real superior.

Sasuke, not wanting to give away the real reason for his dissatisfaction with the assignment said "Shikamaru is our best tactician. He should be in the seasonal meeting helping with the plans there instead of investigating cases like this."

Inner Sasuke suddenly appeared in his mind almost dancing at his genius. _'Take that one!'_ Inner Sasuke crowed triumphantly.

"So you would go with Haku then?" The Godaime asked, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

This time Sasuke clenched his fist as even inner Sasuke agreed that they should just attack the Godaime. "Haku is the ultimate protection shield. He can never leave your side. It is his job to protect you against any attack."

'_Just pair me with my blond!" Inner Sasuke shouted._

"So you want Naruto to be paired with you then?"

The question caused Sasuke blush a little but years of practice allowed him to hide it and his happiness; happiness because the Godaime might be agreeing to pair him with Naruto. But before he can say 'yes' to this, the Godaime crushed his hope with one word.

"Impossible".

Who could imagine that one word could wound him so? Even Inner Sasuke was affected by it, as he was sitting in a corner pouting while muttering 'damn' over and over again. Suppressing his feelings on the matter he asked the Godaime one question. "Why?"

"You'll be going with Shikamaru. His tactics and planning skills are needed to anticipate any actions that could occur during the course of the investigation."

"But…" The raven angel tried to say more but he was cut off by the Godaime.

"Naruto is needed in the seasonal meeting for his relations with some of the demons of the Underworld." She said firmly, her eyes staring directly at the raven. "This arrangement cannot be changed as he is an important part of the meeting between us and the Underworld." It was clear that this was Tsunade's final word on the matter. Her decision was final and there was no way she would change her mind. It didn't help Sasuke's cause that the rest of his comrade's agreed with her.

Masking his anger and sadness, Sasuke retorted with a small 'hn'. Logically, he knew she was right but Sasuke was not one to always think logically, especially where a certain blond was concerned.

Said blond had notice the still tense air in the office coming mostly from Sasuke's direction and decided to try and cheer up his best friend and rival.

"Oi, teme. While you're there bring me some ramen, okay?!" Naruto asked with a happy fox smile on his face.

Sasuke instinctively knew that Naruto was trying to cheer him up and was silently happy to be on the receiving end of his attention. Of course, he couldn't help but to tease him a little. "Hn, eating that unhealthy food can make you a dobe, you know…"

"Mou, I'm not a dobe, dattebayou," Naruto said, his lips forming a small pout. Almost instantly, he then turned to the Water angel, wailing and murmuring about how he hated the raven who called him an idiot.

Naruto's antics caused the members in the room to laugh. Even the raven angel himself could be seen with a small smile on his usually stoic face. Naruto truly was unique as he was the only one who can make anyone laugh and cause even the ice princess himself to thaw out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Underworld, a similar meeting was being held in preparation of the upcoming seasonal meeting. All the Akatsuki generals were in attendance as well as some of the demon clan heads.

The meeting was being led by Pein, one of the Akatsuki generals. They were also discussing the peace treaty between both worlds. This all was, for the most part a normal occurrence leading up to the seasonal meetings. What was different this time around, and shocking to say the least, was that even the ice hearted Akatsuki general Itachi was in attendance.

The majority of the demons assembled were curious as to why the famous general, who was never interested in attending these meetings in the past, was here of his own free will. Several theories were floating about but the most popular ones were that he would be going to the seasonal meeting just to 'eat' and that he was searching for a new victim.

Itachi wasn't actually interesting in attending the season meeting. If not for his promise to meet his little blonde he wouldn't be sitting here right now. However, he knew he could just show up at the Bridge for no apparent reason. By sitting here and pretending to be interested it would provide him with ample reason and opportunity to see his angel. That was his only motive because goodness knows he didn't really care what would happen during the meeting.

'_How I want to see my cute angel again…'_

So lost in his thoughts, Itachi didn't realize that someone, specifically the Akatsuki leader, had been calling his name for a while. If Itachi's presence alone had been deemed unusual, his current behaviour was really a sight to behold. How could the stoic general Itachi, of all people, be doing something so out of character as daydreaming? Of course, these thoughts were kept silent for fear that if they were spoken their lives would be forfeit.

"……san……"

"…tachi-san…"

"Itachi-san…."

When he realized that his name was being called, he directed his gaze towards the source of the voice calling to him. When his eyes met Pein's, who was standing in the middle of the meeting room, he gave a silent gesture to the leader to show he was listening again.

Pein had also been shocked that the famous merciless demon general could be daydreaming. Deciding now wasn't the time to call Itachi on it, he proceeded to ask the raven general the very question he had been trying to ask him before.

"Are you going to attend the seasonal meeting?" He asked with a little sigh.

Itachi didn't waste time with a formal answer, only responding with his customary 'hn'. He then stood up and left the meeting room unaware that his daydream wishes would soon become a reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Skip to the seasonal meeting-**

At last, what the two worlds had been waiting so long for had come. The Bridge was full of many angels and demons gathered together again just like in seasons past. All were geared up for the meeting so that issues, new and old, could be cleared up. Some were hoping to stir the pot just for the fun of it.

Through all this activity, there was one who wasn't interested in taking part of the meeting. Akatsuki's raven demon Itachi, though present at the bridge, had no intention of attending the meeting. He much more preferred to wait for his angel at their spot; by the tree where they had met before. He had never had an interest in the meeting before and he certainly held none now. Of course, he never realized that his angel not only attended the meeting but was one of Heaven's most important participants. All he knew as that after the meeting had ended he would come and spend time together; just him and his beloved angel.

It wasn't surprising that he didn't know the importance of his angel. He had never asked the angel anything about himself. He had never asked his name or his rank. He had been too busy being enchanted by the blond angel. His blond had never offered up the information either. Why? It was simple, really. Itachi never asked so it was not his fault if the demon didn't know anything about him. Though, it could be argue – in Itachi's mind at least – that it was a certain blonde's fault for being too cute and innocent thereby distracting him from asking such pertinent questions.

Itachi watched as the crowd around the Bridge started to move. The meeting, he assumed was about to start. He decided to kill the time between now and when the meeting ended like he had done before. Moving swiftly, Itachi soon found himself under the tree at the lake. He lay down to sleep wishing all the while that the meeting would be over soon. The sooner it ended the sooner he could be together with his beloved again. When that happened, he hoped that he would be able to tie together his connection with his angel forever.

Oh, how he wanted to be with his angel forever; to be with him always without anyone or anything to separate them. Without the boundaries of him being a demon and the blond being an angel. If he had to kidnap the blond so that they could be side by side then he would. Oh yes, Itachi was ready to throw away his position, his everything, just so he could prove his love to the golden angel. Yes, he would do anything to be with him. It was with these thoughts that he finally fell into slumber, dreaming always of his sun, his sky, his heart.

[Itachi POV:]

As time passed I could feel the familiar presence of my blond angel. I was still lying under the tree when I sensed my little angel approaching me. I heard his small, beautiful voice then, saying "Are you sleeping?"

There was no mistaking that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. My lovely angel has finally come. I immediately sit up, looking towards the area where I had heard the voice come from. There he is. I see my angel walking towards me slowly. He is kneeling near me now, allowing me the honor of seeing one his soft, beautiful smiles. _'Mine'_ I think as I caress his face gently before bringing him closer for a kiss.

'_His lips are so soft,'_ I think as our lips crash together. "I'm awake now," I say and am rewarded with another one of his beautiful smiles.

My angel looks stunning today. He wore a white robe trimmed with blue and a soft yellow. His shining, golden hair was let down to his shoulders, framing his pretty face perfectly. He is really adorable. To think, this stunning angel is mine. This pleases me to highest point.

I can't think anymore about anything but him. By sitting beside me, he intoxicates me. All I can think about is his face, his smile, all of him…

When he touches my face, it startles me. Only a small touch from him and I feel pleasure jolt through my system like electricity. He begins to caress my face, staring into my eyes as if searching for something. And perhaps he found it because suddenly he speaks to me one word. Just one word and I am full with a feeling I cannot describe at all.

"Aishiteru…" He says to me. I'm not dreaming, am I? Did my angel actually say that he loves me?

I cannot even think anymore after that. A surge of feeling washes over my mind. My only response is to pull his lips against my own. I lick his pink lips before demanding entrance. I can't help but smirk against his lips at the sound of his moan.

Slowly, I pull away from his mouth leaving him breathless. I wrap an arm around his waist pulling him closer to my body. I can't resist him long and before I know it I'm kissing along the smooth column of his neck alternating between kisses and small bites.

"Stay with me. Be mine, my only beloved," There, I said it. I had actually confessed my feelings to him.

My angel looks startled at my words for a moment before he nods slowly in answer, a loving smile adorning his face. I am suddenly full of happiness. So many feelings flow through my body at once: passion, love, possessiveness, greed, and lust…to name a few. _"This angel is mine; my only one.'_

[We kiss again, tentative at first. It's not long though before all our emotions take over us and the kiss becomes more heated. I lick his soft lips and without realizing it I softly bite asking for entrance into his moist cavern. His lips open under mine slowly and I waste no time entering mapping out every part of his mouth, savoring his taste licking and tasting each and every part. I soon love the taste of him, I can feel oranges, and honey, he is so sweet and addictive and the noises that he's making from just this kiss…I have to have him. I have to mark him, now.

"Let me have you, love. Let me be with you in every way. Be mine..." I say more than ask. He looks at me; face flushed but still looks so innocent. His eyes widen slightly at my words. He's apprehensive, which is understandable, but I can see the love and lust in his eyes. He wants this. He wants me. He says yes.

I lay him gently under our tree, opening his robe slowly, one by one taking in the glorious sight of him. We don't have a lot of time before someone comes looking for us but I refuse to rush this special moment. My angel deserves to be worshipped and I shall worship him.

I kiss him softly again before trailing my lips down the column of his neck. I don't hesitate to mark that beautiful length of skin. He's mine after all. Mine. I can't stop thinking about that as he writhes underneath me. My hands aren't idle, touch and teasing him in places as I taste more of his delectable skin.

"Itachi…" he moans, sending more heat straight down. He's so innocent and that makes all the noises and responses to my touch that much sweeter. "Off," he grunts at me, while pouting he starts tugging at my own clothes. I happily comply with my little angel's demand.

He takes a moment to stare at me, much like I had done when I disrobed him. One of his small hands reaches out tentatively touching my chest. My angel is touching me, softly, innocently, and it's almost too much for me to take. Apparently, it was too much for him as well as he pulls me down on him, our flesh touching without barriers. Moans escape both our lips and it becomes a swell of sensation after that.

He responds to all my touches, all my cues, he lets me open him up…and he's not idle. It's like he's tasted the forbidden fruit and he can't get enough. He touches, kisses, bites…calling my name like a mantra when I finally enter his tight heat.

He's perfect; so perfect. Staring up at me with eyes full of love and that beautiful smile of his that is meant only for me, whispering to me his love as he asks me to move. And we move together, in perfect harmony. Angel and demon, joining together. It's indescribable these feelings. I've never felt anything like it before, as we consummate our love, a part of his soul slowly leaves his body, entering mine, filling me with his energy, his thoughts, and his love. It makes me feel guilty to consume his soul and to strip him off his own innocence but I could never doubt his love after this. This is the risk we take for our love.

Our thrusts become more frantic, we are both so close to the edge and he's begging for a release he's never experienced before. I am only too happy to be the first and only to help him over the edge and I follow him over immediately, fully marking him as mine both body and soul.

We laid there in each others arms, panting from the claiming of each other. Yes, each other because my angel claimed every bit of me just as much I had claimed him. As our bodies cooled, I gently ran my fingers through his golden tresses, enjoying the softness. My angel, I can't help but think, smiling at him and enjoying the sight of him with his eyes closed still catching his breath. It is then that I realize that I don't know much about my angel; not even his name. That's easy to rectify, so I asked him.

"Ne, I know it sounds stupid, but you never told me your name. Tell me, love. I want to know everything about you."

A small silence has filled the air between us before his little voice brings it to an end with the answer to my question. "My name is Naruto…"

After saying his name I can't hold back the surprise that shows on my face. Looking up in shock and embarrassment, he suddenly asks me, "Is there something wrong?"

"You are Naruto, the Wind Archangel…Damn…" I can't believe it; I actually 'ate' a higher angel this time.

Panic begins to show on his face after the words have left my lips followed closely by discomfort and sadness. _'Damn, I didn't mean to hurt him.'_

"Naruto, listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…" Looking at him fully, I can see that some tears have begun to trail down his beautiful face. I can't help but to feel guilty for making my angel cry.

Running my thumbs gently across his cheeks, I catch the tears that have fallen as I begin to explain myself. I do not want him to think that I was only playing with his feelings before. I love him. I have to make sure he understands that.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but please listen to me first, love." I just hope he will listen. I don't want to lose him. Not now.

"I never knew that you were one of the Archangels. I'm sorry if my actions earlier hurt you but you must understand that I would never regret that I chose you as my mate." He slowly gazes back at me and I tilt his head until our eyes meet each other. "Aishiteru yo. Trust me."

As soon as his beautiful smile takes over his face again, I know that I have earned his love and trust again. Gently, I kiss him tenderly while whispering my love for him in between each kiss.

I really want to be with my angel forever yet we come from different worlds. Before misery can even take a hold of my heart at the prospect of losing Naruto, I had come up with an idea. "Naruto, we demons can't enter Heaven and you cannot enter the Underworld either. The only place available to us is the Earth. Will you come with me?" I ask him.

He thought for awhile and then looked firmly into my eyes, answering my question without a hint of doubt on his lovely face. "I will come with you," he said.

Pleased with his answer, I can't help but to pull him into a loving hug. The journey we will undertake will be a hard one. I can't help but feel guilty again as I begin to caress his face. I know that claiming him has done a great deal to his body. He is no longer pure now as he is tainted with my sin. Again, the guilt gnaws at me as I realize his aura isn't as bright as it was. Will I ever stop feeling guilty, I quickly wonder before I come up with another idea.

'_I know there's something I can do about this'_

Raising my hands in front of me, I start to chant a spell. I could see that he was staring at me confused and worried by my actions. From my hands, a dark blue aura began to glow. It soon took the shape of a necklace adorned with a beautiful, blue crystal (AN: Think Tsunade's necklace). Once the chanting was finished and the necklace completed, I gently placed in around my beloved's neck.

"Itachi, what…." Before he could finish his question I cut him off by putting my fingers over his pink lips.

"This necklace contains half of my power so there will always be some of my energy there that can help you." I finished the necklace but he still seemed to be confused so I elaborated further. "Your body was already weakened when we consummated our love. This is the only way your body will be able to handle our long journey to earth. This is also the one that connects us and it is my proof that I'll love you forever."

Tears are staining his beautiful face and I know that they are not out of sadness because a happy smile has spread across his lips. How I love his smile.

"Thank you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~ To Be Continued ~

Japenese terms"

Chibi: little

Mou: oh

Dobe: idiot

Teme: bastard

Godaime: the fifth boss

Kashikomarimashita: understand

sou da yo: that's true

mochiron da: of course

urusai: shut up

Minna: all of you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ps: really2 need a support, if any of you got any ideas...send it to me~~

**part vi : forgive me**...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto FYI and he already belong to a long black haired guy with red eyes. **Wish **by clamp also not mine.

**AN: **After waiting a long time new chapter is available now^^… Many thanks for my BETA 'Beautifully Chaotic' (hearts) and all the Reviwers (bows). A very2s sorry if it takes a lot of time, but please enjoy this one.

**Time line: **after the seasonal meeting. Before the chapter one~~ (considered it's a flash back story~)

**

* * *

**

**xxx**

**Part VI: The Orders**

**xxx  
**

**

* * *

**

_**_Heaven_**_

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke P.O.V **

**.  
**

I had just returned from my mission to Earth. Sadly, I'm not able to be with the cute blond angel who was chosen to attend the seasonal meeting. I missed another chance to be the dobe again because of some stupid order. _'Why is it me that was the one they chose to take the mission?'_ Why did the emission have to fall around the same time as the seasonal meeting…if I only I could find a way to cancel the mission…_'Yea right. If I do that I'm sure the dobe would definitely laugh at me'_

My blond dobe was gone with that pervert captain Kakashi. I just hope the silver haired angel didn't do anything perverted to my dobe. Everyone knows the silver haired angel's level of perversion is higher than normal. They should ban him because he is a real hentai. I wonder why they allowed him in the ranks of the elder angels. He even managed to get the position as our superior. It was the most unbelievable thing. _'Well, call it one of the miracles of Heaven then.'_ Even Jiriaya-sama was able to hold the position as one of the legendary sannin despite his high level of perversion.

But if I think about it again, it is a relief that one of the cherub teachers, Iruka-san, was with him. The brunette angel was famous for being a mother-hen to the dobe. He never allowed anyone to harm the blond angel. Besides, Naruto also views and respects him as his own father figure…_"More mother figure I guess'._ So it should be safe for the dobe to have gone to the meeting as long as Iruka accompanied him. I trust Iruka to protect the dobe; Kakashi as well despite his attitude.

Waiting for them to return from the meeting is so annoying and boring. There was still some time left before they would completely return to Heaven from the Bridge. I decided to walk to one of the gardens in Heaven and sit under the willow tree near a stream. The garden is located near the God's Palace. I'm sill tired from my earlier mission. After reporting my mission findings, the only thing on my mind is to meet with the dobe again. But they still haven't arrived back yet so I have to wait. _'Hn, they should be back already. What is taking them so long to get back here?'_ With the wind blowing softly, it begins to lull me to sleep. Yeah, I think I will nap to waste some time until they return.

I really can't wait to see the blond haired angel; the one who can make me open my self up. With his contagious smile, that little smile that can make anyone near him smile and laugh. His innocence and his pureness are so captivating. He even is able to quickly befriend anyone. He is the only one I like. The one I adore more than everyone and everything in my life.

After some time, I sense someone walking towards me. Opening my eyes as I wake, I see a silver haired man and a brunette walking side by side. I immediately recognize them as Kakashi and Iruka. _'They are back already? Wait…something is missing here….'_ Curiously I look in their direction again, more awake this time and sure enough something, or rather someone I need to see, is not with them. _Where is the dobe?'_ It confuses me because if they are back already then where is he?

Now they were standing in front of me. Suddenly I knew something had gone wrong by seeing their faces. Kakashi was not being his usual perverted self with his orange book. And Iruka….Iruka looked like he wanted to cry. When they walked to me, I notice the mission scroll in Kakashi's hand. Then Kakashi begins to talk.

.

**[Third Person POV]**

.

"Sasuke, I need you to go down to earth to find someone." Kakashi, the one giving him the news, said seriously. The tension in the air was thick and Kakashi's tone was not his normal one. It was enough to make Sasuke curious so he arched his eyebrow as a sign for Kakashi to continue.

"It concerns Naruto. He was last seen at The Bridge between our world and the Underworld before he went missing." Hearing this made the Uchiha grit his teeth in anger as he tried to get his feelings under control and not attack the man.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anger filled his tone as his onyx eyes glared at the silver haired man in front of him.

"We don't know the reason Sasuke..... All we know is that he went to The Bridge for the seasonal meetings as our representative. However, when the meetings were over, all we found was a package of scrolls containing the signed agreements as well as the details of the meeting. Since then, we've been unable to sense him at all.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, we just got the news. And the only other person who knows besides me is Iruka. This is the first time one of the highest ranked Archangels has gone missing. We can't let the others know; let alone the Underworld. If this kind of information leak out, it could only bring forth chaos and calamity in the future."

.

**[Sasuke POV]**

.

"How can it be? Where were you? Shouldn't you have been with him?" I yelled tat both of them.

Iruka started to cry then. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…It was my fault…If only I had paid more attention to Naruto then he wouldn't be missing right now." Iruka looks so down. I know what he is feeling. He thinks of Naruto as his own son after all.

"When can I start this mission?" I asked while glaring at Kakashi.]

"As soon as you ready, you can go."

"Hn…" After taking the mission scroll, I turn my back to both of them and start to walk to the gates Heaven so I can fly off to Earth. I'm not going to waste any time. As soon I find the dobe, I'll tell him all my feelings.

"_Wait for me…...Naruto….."_

_.  
_

**

* * *

**

_**_Underworld_**_

**

* * *

**

.

Two figure who were laying in bed sleeping, began to wake up due to someone knocking on their door. The blond man, who was tucked into the embrace of the red haired man, started to struggle. The other just continued to hold onto him possessively with every intention of ignoring the knocking. Damn the fool who was disturbing their intimate moments.

"Danna-sama, let me go…I need to open the door." The long blond haired man said.

Wanting to free himself from the arms that were holding him tightly around his waist, he increased his struggles. The other didn't want to let go of the blond though and tightened his grip. All the while he start to press kisses and licks to the blonde's neck. "Don't go. Ignore them…" was the only reply from his mouth.

Deidara moaned in response the kisses and soon forgot about the knocking sound. Sasori smirk at the response his blond had to his kisses. Deciding to do much more, the room was beginning to fill with the delicious sounds he invoked from his blond. Then the knocking disturbed them again. This time a voice accompanied the knocking.

"Open this door now or I'll break it down and make sure you two are not allowed to be with each other for a couple seasons." The voice behind the door said.

The two cursed silently at the threat the voice made. Walking away from the bed, the blond haired man opened the door after making sure they were both dressed. Behind the doors is one of generals of Akatsuki. Both of them recognized him as Pein, an upper ranked general.

"What is it? What you need from us?" Sasori said as he neared his blond lover.

"Find Itachi as soon as you can." was the only answer from Pein, who said it more like an order to the two generals.

"What do you mean we need to find him? He has already back in his room, right un?" Deidara seemed confused with the order from his superior.

"He has returned yet. He also didn't attend the meeting yesterday. That's why I need you to find him."

"But we saw him leaving to attend the seasonal meeting from the west gate." The blond general said.

"………" Silence filled the room. The problem was obviously not up for discussion any longer.

The blond and red haired demons were confused by this. This was not the usual habit of the raven haired demon. They knew that Itachi had never been too fond of attending the meeting the angels but, to be missing like this, was a mystery to them.

Looking at each other, they nod their heads and agree to accept the mission. It was safe to say that their curiosity over Itachi's actions was a main deciding factor in their accepting of this mission. "We'll go as soon as we can." Sasori said to their superior.

"Good. And don't tell anyone about this. We don't need this matter to spread around the Underworld or Heaven for that matter." These were the final words from their Leader. They began to prepare the supplies they would need to locate the missing demon that was currently with a certain archangel who was also missing from Heaven.

.

.

**

* * *

**

_**-to be continued-**_

Japanese term:

Hentai = pervert

REVIEW PLEASE….i need a supports...........


	8. Chapter 8

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)**

**Summary:** Alternated Universe. Could you fall in love with someone who is on the opposite side? Where the love they had was taboo?

**Pairing:** ItaxNaru, SasuNaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, claimed by someone who glares at me with a red blood eyes. **Wish **by clamp, just a little alternate…

An: thank you for **imperial mint **who help me beta this chapter^^, and for information, my previous beta will return to beta starting the next chapter, so to all that have been kindly help me, i am very grateful and I hope that you'll still kindly help me sometimes also^^. and the next chapter is on progress but it not will finish so soon...my right index finger got burned...please kindly wait okay .;;

enjoy^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

..

Chapter 7

"The Reunion"

..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

-Sasuke p.o.v.-

.

Now entering the fourth month, I was looking for him in Konoha. I cannot believe it's almost been a season... There are no results or instructions that can be obtained elsewhere in this search, but I believe that he must be here; my instinct cannot be wrong.

I've never felt so lost; without him here I'm so lonely and cold. Naruto is the one who could warm my heart. After that 'incident' he is the one who I could allow close to me; with his own style, he dragged me so that I could feel alive once again.

Many kinds of mixed emotions were struggling inside my head, I had never felt like this before, so lost and angry when he left. Without him at my side, I feel as I used to, cold and without any expressions at all. More and more lost in the loneliness.

Today I tried to find his aura in the main regional city of Konoha, precisely in the main park of the capital. All the plants here reminded me of Heaven's garden. It also reminded me again of the blond angel; he loved being in a park like this that has several different plant species. A row of Sakura trees in the middle of the park were also a major attraction for the citizens here, and they reminded me of how much he loved the flowers.

As I walked around the park with my aura vibrating in the air, I was hoping to catch little clues to find the blond angel. Today was the beginning of Hanami, so many people were gathered around the park to see the cherry blossom, and as I walked to the cherry trees, through a lot of people hanging around, I spotted someone with blond hair shining in the sunlight, looking at a row of sakura trees.

"No way..." I said.

Carefully, I tried to see more clearly, and hoped it was true; that what I was looking for was right in front of me. I walked slowly towards him, clearly I had found him at last. He hadn't seen me yet, but I could feel that it was him, but I could sense that something was wrong with him. As I walked through the crowds of people, I could, at last, see him more clearly. I could not be wrong again; his blond hair, smile, and the most prominent sky blue eyes that shone brightly.

I finally got by his side and quietly called out his name...

"Naruto..."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

-Naruto p.o.v.-

.

It's been almost a season since both of us came to this city. It was a heavy journey, but, with Itachi by my side, I did not feel fear or anxiety. His existence at my side calmed my heart and I wanted to be with him always. After my flight with Itachi, I realized that 'a wish I cannot fulfill alone' was love.

So many things had changed between us; over time, we could understand each other perfectly. Although there is still much I don't know about him, for me it's enough as long as we can be alone forever.

Today I went to enjoy the Hanami scene in the city's main park. The weather was sunny and it brightened my heart. I was very happy to be here. Itachi, unfortunately, wasn't here, he said he had wanted to take care of something important. I wondered about that.

'Well, it's okay. Let him finish up quickly and safely return to my side soon.' I wanted to share this beautiful scene with him. A pity this opportunity passed with no avail.

In the park, like this, enough came back in full force, though not was old times. The sun provided enough energy for me, but unexpectedly being _'eaten'_ by a demon makes me, an angel, quite troubled. I was quite troubled in collecting large amounts of energy for sealing magic and other magic on a high level.

I remember when we consummated our love; I lost half of my power, as the result of being _'eaten' _by a demon. My wings nearly lost their brightness, now they were more transparent and colored an ash gray, but for what we've experienced so far, it's worth it.

Forget about all that happened in the past, better to enjoy the scenery here. Now I was in the middle of the main garden, where there were cherry trees in full bloom.

"Beautiful," I said. The cherry blossom scenery really made me miss the Heaven's gardens, made me really miss my friends.

I was really amazed at the beauty of the cherry blossom, they were at perfect bloom too, and so enthrealled with the cherry blossom I was surprised when someone called my name.

"Naruto..."

When I looked back to the voice, I was shocked to see him here. He too seemed surprised to see me here, my best friend.

"Sasuke," I spontaneously uttered his name.

I unexpectedly had met with him here, but why would he be here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Heaven? Did he know about my departure from Heaven? Feelings of shock, fear and happiness to see him there in front of me made me confused.

We were silent for a moment, and then he headed towards me and took my hand in a firm hold.

"Where have you been all this time Naruto?" he said. "I've been looking for you everywhere, but you always just disappeared from me." He bowed his head and his voice was filled with quiet anguish as he asked me his question.

"Sasuke, I..." While I wanted to answer the question, I suddenly felt Itachi's aura from our bond; it was weakened. This wasn't a good premonition. My attention now turned to Itachi. I felt bad about his, his aura was a bit weaker and I could feel him close. Now I was really scared.

Without thinking about Sasuke, who was in front of me, I immediately ran towards Itachi, leaving him silent and staring there.

Not far from the main park, I managed to find Itachi's aura. He was in a remote place where the building was abandoned and not maintained. When I arrived there, Itachi was fighting with two men, one with red hair and the other with blond hair.

"Maybe they were the devil too?"

Suddenly, the one with the red hair used a magic attack, one that was very harmful, and Itachi was pressed against the other. I was surprised, he was really driven, and when the magic was released, I spontaneously ventured out to resist the attack.

Itachi looked surprised when he saw me holding off the attack. I was quite surprised by the effect of these attacks. The shield of wind magic I created was enough to spend my energy on. I was finally shaken by the attack, but I wasn't worried because Itachi stood near me.

He quietly whispered in concern, "Love are you okay?" whilst standing in front of me, blocking their view of me.

I answered the question immediately with a smile, "I'm doing fine, don't worry." I didn't want to make him even more worried about my situation.

My arrival seemed enough to make the two people attacking Itachi surprised. It seemed as though they were both demons, the aura emanating from them was a bit dark, and filled with a desire to kill. I've never seen them before among the hierarchy of hell who attended the meeting on the bridge, but seeing as they knew Itachi, it was possible they were members of Akatsuki; Itachi would never be driven by low-level demons.

Suddenly, one of them, the blond haired man, said, "Isn't that the arch angel of the wind, Naruto, un?" while pointing at me behind Itachi.

Without a pause, he was speaking again, "I've seen him, back when we were on the bridge. It was when I escorted Pein-sama for the meeting, but why would he be here?"

The last sentence of the question really made Itachi and me quiet. Before we could reply to that question, however, someone was shouting my name out loudly.

"NARUTO!"

Without being noticed, Sasuke had managed to follow me here. The way he was acting was very shocking for me. He landed right in between the demons and me. After he had stabilized the way he stood up after landing, he glanced up in my direction and looked very shocked. Itachi felt even tenser because of his arrival.

Immediately, with an aura full of revenge, Sasuke yelled,

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

.

.

.

xxxx

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

please kindly reply^^ i wanna know your thought on this...

.

JAP TERMS:

Hanami : cherry blossom flower seeing in japan, usually on april.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yami to Hikari no Aiwa Rewrite**

**AN: this is un-beta-ed version~ **so forgive me if any grammar are wrong... _;;; i release the un-beta version because i didn't receive any news from my beta...so please bear with this one, k~ =) enjoy **  
**

* * *

Last time :

_"NARUTO!"_

_Without being noticed, Sasuke had managed to follow me here. The way he was acting was very shocking for me. He landed right in between the demons and me. After he had stabilized the way he stood up after landing, he glanced up in my direction and looked very shocked. Itachi felt even tenser because of his arrival._

_Immediately, with an aura full of revenge, Sasuke yelled,_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

Chapter 8

.

_"The Demon's Truth and The Angel Heart"_

* * *

**itachi P.O.V**

.  
(Before meeting with naruto and sasuke)

.

This is very bad. I do not think that Sasori and Deidara managed to chase me down to this world. They managed to find traces of me, when I was about to pick up naruto in a city park. It seems they manage to catch up with my aura here, now I have to distract them and outwit them before they find naruto too.

The attack which they have embarked was quite disturbing to me. They attacked with full force, and I can not match them in equally. My current strength is not enough to overcome the attacks that are so strong. If if at the time of yore I can emulate them alone, now with the power I have divided to endorse naruto, this is quite impossible.

In front of me there is an abandoned old building. I should be able to outwit them there or I'm not sure I can break away from their pursuit.

When I flew toward the building, I do not think, that I would push myself so far. Whether this will end up here just like that?

"___L'enfer__de marionnettes_"

A blast of powerful spell Suddenly attacking me, wake me from my reverie. _'__L'enfer__de marionnettes__ [Hell puppet]'_ one of the distressing attack from Deidara. Fully in accordance with its native ability to use dolls to attack his enemies, not one that he is one of the _"__le maître des marionnettes [the puppets master]__"_ the best ever.

"We gonna catch you, un~" the blonde haired demon, sasori grinning due my fall. _'He is too loud, no wonder I didn't like him every time we go on a mission.'_

I bounced off from the direct hit of the spell and hit one of the walls in this building due to the attack_. __'Is__this the end__of__it all__?'_ too tired from too much exertion, I can only surrender to face both these demons, thinking for a way out of this. I waited Deidara slumped to launch his spell again, and I were unable to make the defense wall, when suddenly I felt a really familiar aura. _'__This is __naruto aura__'_ and sure enough, he stand before me withstand the spell attack launched by Deidara.

I know the defense wall magic that he created almost draining a big amount of his energy. Sank slowly to the ground after blocking an attack by Deidara spell, I swiftly brace my self to protect him; I will not let naruto hurt one bit not even a hair. Whispering with great dismay I asked naruto "Love are you okay?" while blocking their view of my naruto.

Naruto with a soft voice and her smile said "I'm doing fine, do not worry." But I know he said so because they do not want me to feel anxious about him. And he knew very well my over protective nature against him, no wonder that he's really the only person who could understand me and he alone I could trust to hold my heart completely forever.

Seeing this situation, I believe Deidara and Sasori surprised at the presence of an angel here. Apparently, they became aware of the existence naruto. Sasori seems to found out the status of that carried by naruto. When he said,

"Is not that the arch angel of the wind, Naruto, un?" pointing towards Naruto who was behind me.

Sasori seemed to really be able to clarify the evidence that naruto is one high-ranking angel in heaven. This is proven when he returned to speak,

"Isn't that the archangel of the wind, Naruto, un?" the blond said.

"I've seen him, back when we were on the bridge. It was when I escorted Pein-sama for the meeting, but why would he be here?"

I am not able to argue when Sasori said that, the big-mouthed blonde really knows about naruto. Unable to escape from the statement, suddenly I heard someone shout out loud naruto name, the sudden aura that appear, reminds me of someone. And I still remember, this aura belongs to my used to be little brother. '_Sasuke!'_

"NARUTO" the new comer said.

Sure enough, Sasuke was the one who appeared before me. He appeared in our midst. And he seems to realize my existence, the long lost brother who had long sought by him. I know he will not forgive me for what had happened long-long time ago_. __'__The massacre__ of the __uchiha clan'__._

Unable to deny that he saw and realized my existence here, he also shouted at once and preparing an attack towards me..

"I'LL KILL YOU."

Before the attack on my sasuke, naruto suddenly re-create a protective wall spell "Barrera contra el viento"

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

.

Not occurred to me that sasuke will follow me here. I was shocked, all this happened so quickly. Itachi in the first got two demons coming and attacking him, second, sasuke really did come after me to this place, third, now sasuke took out an air of revenge and will doing an attack to Itachi.

'Itachi!' Gosh I almost forgot about his situation, I had to stop sasuke before the attack reach itachi.

Without thinking directly, I was confronting sasuke and make a magic barrier of wind. _"Barrera contra el Viento"_ I say a spell to protect myself and my soul mate from sasuke's attack.

My actions for doing this are too daring for me; this is a risky thing to do by me, even more so that my strength is not the one I used to be due to the "eaten" by the itachi and also drained by the earlier spell. Lucky sasuke stop the attacks immediately, if not I will definitely bounce away by the power he had. After the attack stopped I fell limp due to chanting out another high-level barrier, which cost nearly a portion of my power. I could feel itachi arms on me, holding me close and immediately became so protective of me. I know that he was worried about my situation, but I could not let him worry all the time.

"Naruto…" I listen to my partner asked about me in a voice that reflects his anxiety.

Turning my face to him, I replied with my smile. "It's okay, don't worry."

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

.

I can not believe this, naruto protecting that person who has ruined my life so far. What really has happened so far? Why could be like this? I am really confused with all that happened in front of my eyes today.

I am really in a state of shock my best friend (not to mention he is my crush too) defending my arch enemy in front my eyes_. __'What in 'Heaven' is this?' _ I saw naruto fell limply to the ground with a pale face. I am a little relieved that I laid back my attacks, if not he will really hurt badly by my fire attack. I really do not want to hurt naruto, does not it occurred to me to hurt him. I bowed my head and look towards my feet, a little angry at what I almost did to the people who I have been looking for all this time.

I look back towards naruto and seeing him now in the arms of that man, though even they talked with a small voice close to a whisper, but i was able to listening to his voice asking how naruto condition's with a gently sound. I was unable to block out my resentment, either against naruto or that person, so i shouted at them.

"Why!"

My hands tremble to imagine what would happen _'if'_ naruto really got hit by my fire

Finally they saw towards me. I do not believe this! Naruto show signs that he was surprised by what I was doing, while itachi look like he is showing his pity on me.

I do not accept any reason for this. Then I let out what has become lump in my heart for this.

"Why are you with that person? What has happened? "I asked aloud.

After I shouted the question, great silence that covers this place, no one is to cast a vote, I looked towards Naruto wants an answer to came out from him, but it was futile as he was silent confusion and bowed sluggish, while Itachi only gave a silent glare to me and hugging naruto from behind to ease his discomfort and to tell naruto his act of affection.

Powerless to resist the surge of anger, I am getting ready to spend a spell without being able to think further. But the hitch occurred when I realized that the two demons earlier are still here and one of them suddenly interrupted the silence.

"Heeeeeeyyy, we're still here, un, don't you dare to ignore us!" the blond-haired demon said, breaking the silence between Sasuke and the two fugitives were being sought.

Simultaneously, it was turn my attention to them. _'Those__ two __demons__ are __very__disturbing__.'_ That's what in my mind now. At this critical moment they dare to cut my existence to avenge a long-buried grudge and to get my precious angel back. _'__I will not __allow__anyone__to__interfere with__' _that's my determination now.

Furious with the existing problems, I will remove all the blocking. And that starts by getting rid of those demons with my fire.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

.

Sasuke who got angey by the interruption, getting ready to make an attacking spells towards the blond haired demon. But it seems the blond haired demon became more excite by the angel anger, and he tried to making sasuke angrier by adding provocative words.

"nee, Danna-sama~ it seems the little angel here got mad, can I blow him?" the blond haired demon whine to the red haired demon beside him.

The red haired demon letting out a heavy sigh, and he only said "whatever…" while keeping his sight to the runaway demon and the petite blond angel.

The ignored remarks from his companion are making the long blond haired demon pouting like a child. But not for long, he raise his hand and from the (telapak), a mouth shows and in no time he summons a little bird look alike from a clay and directing it to the black haired angel.

Those little bird from clay are a weapon use by deidara to blow away his opponent, from the outside it just look like a bird but it contains explosive spells inside. Sasuke in immediate blocked all the attack. The little bird is making some explosives in couple places where it try to hit the raven angel. But when he randomly avoid the attack, all the participants in the building start to evading the splinters from the ruins.

Deidara and sasuke seems to be engaged into a fight where sasori attacking, sasuke evading it while trying to counter the attack. Soon both of them going deeper into the fight and seems to forget what the reason they were there. (It's the expect reaction from a two hard-headed emotional peoples).

While dodging the blisters from the attack, it seems the runaway brides (lol~), taking the chance from the impact to transporting themselves away from the party.

True, using the chance of fight of sasuke and deidara, itachi keeping naruto close to him and suddenly open a dimension portal and pull naruto with him.

This sudden act seems to make everyone realize and stop the fight, but too bad they already late to stop the fugitives from entering the portal.

"No! naruto…" the raven angel quickly fly towards the pair, ( dia mencoba mengulurkan tangannyan untuk meraih si malaikat berambut pirang)but when he nearing the pair the portal are closing fast. Once again he failed to bring his friend back with him to the heaven. Sunk into the ground, he hit once the place where the portals are opened before. "kuso!"

While the other participants, the red haired and the blonde demon only can stay silent watching the one they supposed to catch running away with an angel, especially a high rank angel.

"tch!" the red haird demon called Sasori seems pissed off from all that, while the other seems to (tercengang) seeing the demon and angel disappearance.

"mou, danna-sama~ did I see that guy kidnap that cute angel, un?" The blonde wailed then grinning to himself.

"un, this is gonna be a big hit, yeah!" '

"ha ha ha~ I can't wait to tell the others about this." The blond seems to be dancing and jumping by his enthusiasm.

Meanwhile the red haired demon letting out a heavy sighs for his partner antic. "quit it, deidara. We're going back and report this to pein-sama." Ignoring the other angel and his own partner, he began chanting a spell to open a portal to return to the akatsuki base.

"But, danna-sama~ what about him, un?" sasori said while pointing to the only angel left in there.

While the portal open the red demon only said "I don't care…." Then he enters the portal.

"E-E-eh, danna-sama wait for me~" now the loud demon also fly following his partner entering the portal and back to the underworld, leaving the only angel drown into his sorrow alone.

Not far from there, hiding behind a wall, a pair of eyes watching all that has happened inside the building. Under the cloak he person wear, some strands of grayish hair swift from the wind blowing into the building. Then he also slowly disappears inside the shadow back to his own master.

Mean while in another place located outside the town, inside abandoned cabin in the middle of a forest, a portal open and from inside the portal two persons landed there.

The runaway demon and angel earlier, now hiding there. Both of them seem so silent, no one talking to each other. The raven hared demon seems so in confuse how to start a conversation to the blond angel about what has happen before. Even the blond angel also starts to have a battle inside his own mind. So many questions appearing inside his head, so many things he wants to know about this demon lover. And he wants the truth.

Inside the raven haired demon also start to have a battle. He didn't know that his blond lover were his little brother friend. How came he didn't know? Are his lover and his brother became friends after the massacres? Has sasuke ever told naruto about him?

Not liking the silence, naruto tried to calm his mind and he start to scoot away from his demon lover slowly walking to the side to sit under the window to think but, when itachi sense his blond lover distress and seeing him walking away, he thought that naruto want to leave him.

'_No! Stop!__ don't walk away naruto' _when his mind said that, his body move on its own, grab naruto hand pulling him back towards him and hugging naruto petite body from behind before naruto could go far from him. '_If__I__tell__you__what__really happened__what__are you going to do?__' _

Surprised by the hugging his lover did, naruto unconsciously became aware for his lover state. Even there is much doubts and questions; he knew both of them need to rest and recovering their energy and healing any wounds they receive from the fight.

With a little struggle from the little angel, naruto manage to release his hand and sling his free arm to hug back at itachi. No doubt that naruto want an answer from itachi, but all the stress are really taking on them, and it's tiring. The little blond angel slowly pat itachi back silently reassuring him that he will not leave the demon.

Both of them slowly sunk into the floor, with itachi turn their position so he laid his head on naruto lap and his arms hold into the angel waist. And naruto in the other hand, know about the raven distress, petting the long raven hair lovingly.

While petting his beloved, he whispers softly to the demon on his lap.

"Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said.

And not long after he said that, both of them drifted into the dreamless sleep.

-In the Akatsuki base-

The two general demon, stand outside the main office from their leader Pein. They were to report the mission they receive from their leader, where we know they almost success.

The red hair ones raised his hand and knock the door of the office.

_; knock __knock _;

Then a voice from inside the room, give a permit for them to open and enter the room.

"Enter"

The two then open the door and enter the room together.

Inside the room, their leader sits behind the big dark wood medieval table. Both of them give their salute to the leader. Then both of them start reporting their mission.

"We manage to traced itachi on earth. But unfortunately he manages to escape again."

"It's complicated, un~" the blond suddenly interrupted his partner, while scratching his head, ruffling his hair.

Their leader, quite confuse with the statement.

"Explain yourself" he ordered.

The blond then said "we found him on the earth, but he run and we chase him. Then when we gonna catch him, a blond angel suddenly appear there helping him, thus they ran together. And we fought the other angel too~."

Sigh for the blond explanation, the red haired one told the leader the 'details'. Sasori told his leader that they manage to surrounded itachi, but it seems he was not alone, the blond angel that deidara told was one of the high angel of wind, Naruto. And the other angel was angel of fire, Sasuke. It seems that itachi are running away with the Blond angel.

"itachi together with a high status angel?" the leader said not believed for what he heard from his subordinate.

"This is unheard before…" after he said that he start thinking the possible for this matter. He knows that the angel naruto was a high rank, not to mention a beloved one for them. So what has the other realms will act for this?

So, in the result he order the pair to keep looking for itachi and Naruto, if possible, to bring them here as soon as possible.

In the morning with itachi and naruto~

The morning sun has arrives in the cabin they slept for the night. Itachi were awake when the sunray hit his face. Half of his power seems has return as he sleep, resting his battered body. In his arm laid naruto, looks like the blond angel still asleep. He knew that the battle yesterday has drained naruto's power badly. The angel looks so fragile in his sleep. This condition of naruto were caused by him eaten nearly half of the original power nature supposedly have. He felt guilty enough for the loss but not regretting it, for him to having naruto for once and for all. He will not letting naruto in the other hands, he is him to have, body and soul.

In the solemn of the morning, he also know that when naruto open his pretty eyes, he will have to explain all. But he start to have a doubt in his heart. _'Will you accept me after I told you the truth? Will you still stand by my side?'_

In his silent, the blonde cute angel starts to stir and slowly open his blue eyes.

"Hey, good morning." Itachi said to his angel, showing his smile while he stroke naruto face lovingly.

Naruto slowly awake from his sleep. Feeling the gentle caresses in his face by his beloved, he smile back at him.

"Good morning to you too." He replies to the raven demon.

Helping his beloved blond angel to sit, he ask the petite one his condition when he sees the little angel face still quite pale.

"How is your condition? Are you in pain? He asks.

The blond feeling still a little weak, answer truthfully to the raven. "I'm okay, just still a little tired tough, how about you?" he asks back to the raven lover.

"Hn, my wounds still need more time to heal it seems, other than that I am good." He replied.

The blond knew that the wounds the raven receive should be healed over the night, but because his power were not enough to healing himself, not to mention half of his power were used to support his own power to survive in the earth. He feel so guilty about this. He wanted to help his beloved even just a little. He didn't want to be feel so helpless to his beloved.

"Give me your hand." He said while raising his hand waiting for the raven to give his.

Itachi not knowing the intention behind his asking obey his young lover request and immediately put his right to his lover awaiting hand. At the moment our hand touching each other, i altered the position so both my and the raven hands in the position palm against palm. I close my eyes and concentrate to send some power to my demon through the link of our hand. He seems a bit surprise with my action, but I know my limit and do my best to not making him more worried.

After I thought I delivered enough, I stop my power and open my eyes to see him. His bangs hide his eyes from my sight, so I ask to him "how is it?" But he just keeps silent. It quite makes me worried. Before I could speak, he pull my hand and gather me in his arm then hugging me close to him, I could feel his breath as he put his head in the crook of my neck. Then I hear him whispering softly, repeating _'I love you'. _

Truthfully, what he doing is quite surprising me, and unconsciously I smile happily. I can't see his expression on his face, but I can feel his love so much. Gently I raise my hand rub his back and telling him that I also love him. Deep in my heart I like this romantic side of my demon lover, a side that I everybody never knows.

After the serene moment we have, he then push me gently so I can directly see face to face with him.

"Would you like to know the real story now? The truth…." He ask me.

I can't say anything after hearing his question. Staring at his eyes to see if I could detect ay lies n his, I found none. He really wish to tell me the truth of all. I know inside my mind that _'I wish to know you more' _are the most things I want to tell him. I took a deep breath and release it to calm my mind and my heart. Deciding to know all, before I can judge anything wrong, I answer his question firmly with "yes." While inside my heart I pray _'Do not make me regretting all of this, not when I already give you all my heart and my soul to you.'_

* * *

**Itachi P.O.V**

.

I was quite shock that my lover sending his own power to help my healing process even though his power are limited. I know that could danger himself with his act, not when he is in his condition. He sacrifice his own for me, I could not express how grateful I am having him in my mate.

I hug him after he finished and whispering so many _'I love you'_ to his ears for him to hear. ___I__ do not__ want to __lose__ you__, __not __after__ I __actually came to__ loving__ you__ entirely from the deepest of my heart_.

Readying myself, I push him gently and determined to tell him the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"Would you like to know the real story now? The truth…." I told him, not wanting to hide anything anymore him.

I could see that he tried to relax himself, and with a firm gaze he answer my question with a steady voice "yes".

Satisfied with that, I start to tell him my story.

.

.

* * *

To be continued.

Note: please review, any suggestion will be accepted~

Thank you credits for reviewing my story: Shadow Kitsune67, amethyst rulzz, photoBECK, black55widow, KawaiiKoneko89, allek-k, kitsune odorite, KitsuneNaru, Rija, Imperial Mint, BloodyForest, ShyHyperactiveNinja, Ichi-chan1, snowangel66, FallenPi, itachisgurl93, Ichi-chan1, sasodei-iz-awesome,Momonster, DarkNaruto002, Jeanni Ruiz, Crazy PurpleSage, ElementalFoxGoddess, LibertyBell.047, icewolf92-Shiroi, SteadyDecline, Fantasy or Reality.

not to forget thank you too all the readers ^.^/


End file.
